1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to navigation, and more particularly, navigation using a three-dimensional graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital devices, graphical user interfaces (hereinafter, referred to as “GUIs”) are used to provide an easy and efficient way to use the digital device and information. A user usually moves a pointer using an input unit such as a keypad, keyboard or a mouse, and can command a digital device to perform a desired operation by selecting a graphics object indicated by the pointer.
GUIs are typically divided into a two-dimensional GUI and a three-dimensional GUI. The two-dimensional GUI is planar and static, while the three-dimensional GUI is cubic and dynamic compared to the two-dimensional GUI. Therefore, the three-dimensional GUI is a more attractive interface. Accordingly, the three-dimensional GUI is slowly replacing the two-dimensional GUI.
Although the three-dimensional GUI is replacing the two-dimensional GUI, an input unit such as one having four direction keys and a joystick of conventional digital devices still has a function for navigating only the two-dimensional GUI.
Accordingly, a problem occurs when a user navigates a three-dimensional graphical user interface using a two-dimensional input unit. Additionally, only limited three-dimensional GUIs for two-dimensional devices have been provided.
It is difficult to navigate three-dimensional GUIs using the conventional input units. Several inventions (for example, Korean Unexamined Patent No. 2004-009013: “Ball-Type Direction Indicator for Mobile Phone) have been disclosed. However, the above-described problem still remains to be solved.
Thus, an input unit and a three-dimensional GUI that can overcome the inconveniences of three-dimensional GUI navigation are needed.